New Adventure
Story Reporter: (On radio) And it’s been one week since the attack in Station Square. The city is still flooded, with thousands without homes. Rescue operations have been going all week, with people coming from all over Mobius to assist. According to reports, this attack was instigated by Dr. Eggman, who created the water monster that devastated the city. However, it went out of control and attacked Dr. Eggman, seemingly killing him in an explosion of his battleship. In Tails’ workshop, Tails and Battle Tails are working on a blueprint of a spaceship. The radio is on in the background. Tails: If we convert the engine to increase the thrust, then the launch into space and breaking through the atmosphere and the gravitational field. Battle Tails: But with this design, if we do that, they’ll be no fuel for space travel. We also have to be wary of being airtight, as there’s no air in space. Tails: And you say you just can’t contact the Plumbers to get you? We have to complete this design? Battle Tails: Unfortunately. When Eggman locked the Omnitrix, he sealed off the other features. I can’t call anyone, and I can’t be tracked. What’s more, the atmosphere is cloaked in mana due to the presence of the Chaos Emeralds. So Gwen can’t track me. My best bet is getting into space and getting to a Plumbers base. I can’t use Royal NiGHTS for space travel, the Omnitrix would time out on me in space. (Battle Tails reverts.) John: I guess I could use mana to ensure an airtight space, but that is risky as well. Reporter: (On radio) This story just in. Sonic the Hexahog has apparently been arrested. John and Tails: (Turning to the radio) What?! Reporter: (On radio) Recently, Sonic broke into and robbed a bank in Central City. However, while trying to escape, he was captured by G.U.N. John: GUN? Tails: It’s basically a military force, tasked with protecting the planet. They usually fight against Eggman, but they always need Sonic’s help. I don’t believe this! Reporter: (On radio) The only thing that was seemingly stolen was a Chaos Emerald. While on the run, Sonic attacked several G.U.N soldiers, injuring most of them. It wasn’t until a new fighting robot was deployed that Sonic was eventually stopped. Tails: I refuse to believe Sonic attacked them! (Tails runs over to the Tornado 2, which now has two seats in it.) I’m going to save Sonic! John: (Runs over to join him) You mean, we’re going to rescue Sonic. (Tails nods, and they get in the Tornado. The plane then takes off, flying out over the ocean.) End Scene Tails is flying the Tornado over the ocean, approaching an island. Tails: There it is! Prison Island! G.U.N.’s prison. John: So, why does GUN always need Sonic’s help? Tails: Eggman is considered the smartest guy on the planet. His technology is light years ahead of the rest of us. He has a spaceship that we could use. John: Yeah. Not like he’ll help me. Tails: Can you use your powers to track Sonic in there? John: Give me a minute. (John closes his eyes, which then glow green. They then turn back to normal.) The walls are too thick. I can’t track him from here. However, I’ve recognized a few people. Amy and Eggman, along with two others. Tails: What is Amy doing here? John: My problem is with Eggman. Why is he here? Doing his own dirty work? (They fly over the island, seeing Amy close to the edge. Eggman is in his Eggmobile, except this one has two legs attached to it, making it a walker.) Tails, get Amy, then find Sonic. I’m going after the two that are here with Eggman. Tails: Roger! (John jumps off, slapping down the Omnitrix. Sonic Boom lands, and dashes off into the base.) Tornado! Transform! (The Tornado transforms into a battle robot, with two legs and a cannon on the raised tail in the back. It then comes crashing down, landing between Amy and Eggman.) Amy: Tails! Am I glad to see you! Tails: Stay back Amy! Alright Eggman. What are you doing here? Eggman: I don’t have to explain myself to you, fox boy! Eggman’s Walker fires tracking shots at Tails, who runs and dodges, firing shots back. Eggman fires shots to block them, and runs in towards Tails. Tails rolls to the side, then extends a metal head, extending like a stretching fist. It hits Eggman, pushing him back. He fires a shot back, and Tails is hit. He jumps back, and fires another shot back. Eggman dodges, firing several shots. Tails fires back, and the two run forward, ramming each other. They both extend boxing gloves, pushing each other back. Tails has a serious face on, but Eggman looks down at his control panel, as if something had happened. Eggman: You’re getting off easy this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky! (Eggman then walks away, then jumps. The legs pull in, and he flies off.) Tails: What was that all about? (Amy then comes over.) Amy: Thanks for the help, but what are you doing here? Tails: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Amy: I’m here to save Sonic! Tails: (sighs) Of course. Well, stay close then. I’m going in! End Scene Inside the base, a humanoid bat woman was breaking into a safe. She succeeds, and she goes into the safe, obtaining the Red, Purple and Cyan Chaos Emeralds. Bat Woman: Such beautiful gems! And now they are all mine! (The bat woman leaves the safe, and makes it to a large square room. Then, a blue blur knocks her over. She quickly recovers, and uses her wings to float in the air.) What the? (Sonic Boom stands in front of her, reverting.) John: Not bad. You’ve been in here for what, three minutes? You got three Emeralds already. Who are you? Bat Woman: My name is Rouge. And with these beautiful Emeralds, I will take my leave. (Rouge then flies into the air, taking off. Then, her leg is caught in a mana rope. She turns, seeing John holding her back.) John: Sorry, but I can’t let you leave with the Emeralds. John pulls on the mana rope, pulling Rouge to the ground. Rouge lands, and charges to kick John. John raises a mana shield, protecting him but pushing him back. John fires mana disks, which Rouge dodges with ease in the air. She then spins, coming down at John like a drill. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! (Rumble Knuckles catches Rouge’s legs, stopping her. He then punches her, sending her flying.) Rumble Knuckles charges in to punch Rouge again, but Rouge uses her leg to push it away, and then kicks Rumble Knuckles in the chest. He is pushed back, and they stare down at each other. Then, the security sirens go off, and the room is sealed off. Rouge: Great. Now we’re stuck in this room! (Then, a flying manned flying robot appears. It’s green, red and yellow, with a cannon hanging from it. It has missile launchers.) Pilot: This is R-1/A Flying Dog. Intruders have been located in block C. Initiating battle mode now. Rumble Knuckles: Wait, I’m not the bad guy! (Flying Dog fires an automatic weapon at them, bullets fast approaching as it flies towards them. Rumble Knuckles and Rouge jump and take to the air, dodging.) Rouge: Looks like we’re teaming up, handsome. Flying Dog turns to face them, firing several missiles at them. Rumble Knuckles glides to dodge, flying towards Flying Dog. Rouge dodges and kicks a missile back at Flying Dog, the missile hitting it. Rumble Knuckles then punches Flying Dog, breaking the glass on the cockpit. Flying Dog falls to the ground, defeated. Rumble Knuckles lands and reverts. John: Now that that’s over. The Emeralds. Rouge: We have bigger things to worry about. This island is going to explode soon. Eggman set the charges already. John: Explode?! Of course it is. (John heads over to the door.) Autem Volton! (The door glows, and it then opens.) There we go. Now, the (Rouge kicks John in the head, knocking him down.) Rouge: Thank you for the help. And now, to get out of here. (Rouge flies off. John gets up, groaning.) John: Ugh. Not bad. Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Amy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Rouge *R-1/A Flying Dog Aliens *Battle Tails *Sonic Boom (cameo) *Rumble Knuckles Trivia *This episode begins the Sonic Adventure 2 storyline. *John seemingly replaces Knuckles as a member of Team Heroes, symbolized by using Rumble Knuckles to fight Rogue. **Rouge also calls Rumble Knuckles "hansome", a compliment that she would give to Knuckles. *It's revealed that Eggman survived the incident with Chaos. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc